During the past year we have continued our work developing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) compatible and visible devices to perform endoluminal interventional procedures that are planned to perform under MRI. We have nearly completed a human-grade MRI guidewire that provides both tip and shaft visibility and provides assurance of safety during operation. We have developed a rigorous Good Laboratory Practice animal testing program. We have prepared a regulatory submission to allow first-in-human testing in the upcoming year. We continue to work on radio frequency heating safety tests of interventional MRI devices. We currently work on to develop a new general protocols to test heating safety of active intravascular devices during real time MRI procedures We continue to develop novel prototypes of catheters and implants to treat valvular and congenital heart disease. We have invented several new devices, including for catheter-based tricuspid valve repair, caval-aortic access, and large sheath access.